bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Icarax
| makuta_mask=Wielka (dawniej) Wielka | makuta_tools= , Bliźniacze Ostrze, | makuta_status=Martwy| makuta_pron=I-ka-raks| prod_number=8953| }}Icarax był Makutą przydzielonym do Karzahni i członkiem Bractwa Makuta. Biografia Wczesne życie 100 000 lat temu, Icarax został stworzony ze substancji znanej jako Antidermis w jeziorku na jednej z Południowych Wysp we Wszechświecie Matoran przez Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui. Podobnie jak inni przedstawiciele jego gatunku, stał się on członkiem Bractwa Makuta, organizacji poświęconej wypełnianiu woli Mata Nui i wprowadzaniu porządku we wszechświecie. Icarax był odpowiedzialny za stworzenie ogromnej liczby Rahi do wypełniania wszechświata. Wkrótce po ukończeniu Fortecy Destralu, Icarax i jego asystent Pridak zostali wysłani na Xię, razem z Mutranem, by omówić z Vortixx obniżenie cen różnych dóbr. Mimo tego, po kilku dniach negocjacji, Icarax stracił cierpliwość i zniszczył kilka budynków. W rezultacie, Vortixx szybko się zgodzili na obniżenie cen towarów wysyłanych do miast Matoran. Icarax był również obecny przy spotkaniu Ligi Sześciu Królestw krótko po jej uformowaniu. Krótko po Wojnie Domowej Matoran na Metru Nui, Icarax został przypisany przez Miserixa do pilnowania krainy Karzahni. Kiedy Teridax wezwał wszystkich członków Bractwa do Komnaty Zebrań, by ujawnić swój plan uderzenia na Mata Nui, Icarax milczał. Ostatecznie, przyłączył się do Teridaxa i później pomagał Gorast w zgładzeniu wielu Makuta, którzy nadal byli po stronie Miserixa. Następnie przybili Kanohi martwych Makuta w Komnacie Zebrań jako ostrzeżenie dla innych członków Bractwa. Icarax, podobnie jak inni Makuta, ewoluował z fizycznej formy, zmieniając się w gazowe Antidermis wewnątrz zbroi. Duchy Nynrah, wezwane przez Teridaxa na Destral, pomogły zmodyfikować jego zbroję w celu dostosowania się do nowej wirusopodobnej postaci. Po Wielkim Kataklizmie i ewakuacji Matoran z miasta Metru Nui, Icarax stracił wiarę w przywództwo Teridaxa i próbował podbić Wszechświat Matoran, używając siły. Zebrał małą armię Manasów i zaatakował Północny Kontynent, starając się podporządkować sobie kilka wiosek. Jednakże, Teridax zmierzył się z Icaraxem, którego zamierzał ukarać za opieranie się jego władzy. Teridax pozwolił Icaraxowi uderzać na siebie godzinami, aż ten się zmęczył, a wtedy przejął kontrolę na jego Manasami i użył swych mocy, by pokonać pobratymcę. Pozwolił mu jednak żyć, bowiem chciał jeszcze wykorzystać zdolności Icaraxa, a jego skupienie na wojnie i bitwach go bawiło. Gdy Teridax przebywał na Voya Nui, wysłał telepatycznie wiadomość do Icaraxa i rozkazał mu odzyskać Kanohi Kraahkan ze Srebrnego Morza. Icarax przejął maskę, ledwie unikając konfrontacji z Takanuvą, i zaczął ją nosić. Włócznia Artakhi Teridax nakazał Icaraxowi zabrać Włócznię Artakhi z Xii, co ten zdołał uczynić, przy okazji pokonując Onuę i ujawniając się Toa Ziemi, który następnie opowiedział o nim pozostałym Toa Nuva. Podczas pobytu na wyspie dowiedział się o zamówieniu broni przez grupę nieznaną mieszkańcom Xii. Następnie udał się do Karzahni, a Toa Nuva podążyli za nim, bowiem potrzebowali Włóczni. Icarax starł się i pokonał wszystkich Toa Nuva w walce poza Gali, która odrzuciła go Nova Blastem, niszcząc przy okazji krainę. Później udało mu się dotrzeć do Mahri Nui, gdzie oddał Włócznię Teridaxowi. Icarax wrócił potem na Xię i zaczął badać sprawę tajemniczego zamówienia broni. Podążył za dostawą na wyspę nieopodal Południowego Kontynentu, gdzie zobaczył i zaatakował istoty, które zamówiły broń - Botara i Trinumę. W trakcie walki Icarax zabił Botara mocami magnetyzmu oraz ciężko zranił Trinumę, który jednak zdołał uciec. Icarax przybył potem na Metru Nui i zaatakował Takanuvę Pijawką Cienia, która pierwotnie miała dosięgnąć Matoranina Ahkmou, i zmienił go w Toa Światła i Cienia. Po tym Icarax wrócił na Destral, gdzie zasiadł na tronie Teridaxa. Karda Nui thumb|150px|left|Icarax siedzący na tronie Fortecy Destralu Kiedy wejście do Karda Nui zostało odkryte przez Vultraza, wiadomość ta dotarła do Teridaxa, który rozkazał Makuta dotrzeć do rdzenia wszechświata i oblec go. Jednakże Icarax uznał rozkazy za szalone i odmówił ich wykonania, mimo prób przekonania go ze strony Antroza. Gdy Vican przybył na Destral, by dostarczyć prośbę Antroza o pomoc, Icarax przesłuchał Matoranina, a następnie puścił go wolno, by przekazał Antrozowi, że jeśli Icarax przybędzie do Karda Nui, Antroz nie będzie kontrolował jego działań. Icarax przybył do Rdzenia Wszechświata po tym, jak Toa Nuva zniszczyli Ul Pijawek Cienia, a Antroz poprosił Makutę, by pokonał Toa Ignikę. Pięciu Makuta ruszyło, by zaatakować ostatnią wioskę Av-Matoran. Jednakże zastali ją opustoszałą - Toa i Matoranie w rzeczywistości udali się do bazy Makuta, by odzyskać trzeci Kamienny Klucz. thumb|150px|right|Icarax szykujący się do podróży do Karda Nui Po tym jak Toa odzyskali klucz, dwie strony konfliktu znów starły się w walce. Icarax zmierzył się z Toa Igniką, który podczas bitwy użył swych mocy Życia, by cofnąć Icaraxa w rozwoju z powrotem do biomechanicznej formy. Ponieważ pancerz Makuty nie był już przystosowany do organów wewnętrznych, Icarax odczuł ogromny ból, a z jego ust wydarł się głośny krzyk. Nie będąc w stanie dalej walczyć, Icarax próbował wycofać się i uciec na Bagno Sekretów, by spotkać się z pozostałymi Makuta, lecz Toa Ignika powstrzymał go przed ucieczką. Icarax poinformował "Toa" o odliczaniu Maski Życia do końca świata, szydząc z jego braku wiedzy i Kodeksu Toa. Ignika, nie będąc w stanie odróżnić prawdy od kłamstwa, zostawił Makutę, by poinformować Toa Nuva. Zmagając się z ogromnym bólem, Icarax zszedł na bagna, gdzie znalazł Makutę Krikę, wiszącego nad polem energii otaczającym Codrex, podczas gdy pozostali Makuta walczyli z Toa. Icarax, choć nie lubił Kriki, przekonał go, że Mata Nui nie powinien zostać przebudzony oraz że mógł on użyć swych mocy, by zniszczyć Codrex, a wraz z nim Toa przebywających środku. Krika przystał na jego plan, wedle którego miał użyć swej mocy kontroli gęstości, by zniszczyć pole energii Codrexu. Krika zdołał to zrobić, przeżywając proces, a Icarax powoli zaczął niszczyć kopułę przy użyciu mocy Grawitacji. Niedługo później Icarax został zaatakowany przez Gorast i Vampraha. Icarax z łatwością pokonał dwójkę Makuta, lecz po chwili pojawił się Mutran. Gorast nakazała nowo przybyłemu Makucie wysłać szum do umysłu Icaraxa, by go rozproszyć. Gorast zaszydziła wtedy z Makuty, twierdząc, że Toa byli bliscy dopełnienia swojego przeznaczenia. Wzięty z zaskoczenia, Icarax uznał, że musiał osobiście powstrzymać Toa, dlatego zaczął teleportować się do wnętrza Codrexu. Jednakże, wtedy Gorast złapała go i użyła swej Kanohi Felnas, by zakłócić moc teleportacji Icaraxa. Vamprah wystrzelił w niego strumień energii, co rozproszyło atomy Makuty po całym wszechświecie i uśmierciło Icaraxa. Alternatywne wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Królestwa Po śmierci Mata Nui w tym wszechświecie Icarax został zabity przez Teridaxa, który chciał przejąć kontrolę nad zbroją Makuty. Był tym samym pierwszym Makutą, który zginął po śmierci Wszechświata - jego pobratymcy umierali później, jeden po drugim. Alternatywny Wszechświat Zespolenia Na alternatywnej Spherus Magna Icarax został stworzony przez Wielkie Istoty razem z innymi Makuta jako obrońca i twórca nowego życia. W tym wszechświecie Makuta byli istotami światła, które poświęciły wiele czasu na medytację, by wyzbyć się każdej cząstki cienia z siebie. Kiedy Vultraz i Mazeka trafili do tego wymiaru, zostali poprowadzeni do fortecy Wielkich Istot przez Teridaxa i dostali się do niej przez główną bramę, której strzegli Icarax i Gorast. Cechy i umiejętności Jak pozostali Makuta, Icarax posiadał potężną moc Cienia. Potrafił również tworzyć Kraata i wykorzystywać ich 42 moce. Icarax znany był ze swej arogancji i agresji, a ponadto był najbardziej uzdolnionym Makutą w walce wręcz. Podczas inwazji na Karda Nui Icarax został cofnięty w ewolucji przez Toa Ignikę. Wskutek tego nie był już w stanie przejmować innych ciał, choć nie posiadał już słabości, jaką była ulatniająca się esencja. Poza tym jego moce nie uległy zmianie, czy osłabieniu, choć przez pewien czas poruszanie się sprawiało mu ból. Icarax chciał przejąć kontrolę nad Bractwem, ponieważ sądził, że intrygi Teridaxa były zbyt skomplikowane, a zmiażdżenie wroga powinno być ich głównym celem. Z tego też powodu uważał, że nadawał się na przywódcę lepiej niż Teridax. Maska i bronie Pierwotnie Icarax nosił Wielką Maskę Wysysania Energii. Po odzyskaniu Kraahkan Teridaxa Icarax zaczął ją nosić, czekając, aż Teridax wróci, by ją odebrać. Podczas pobytu w Karda Nui, Icarax uzbroił się w Obrotowe Ostrza Mroku, Bliźniacze Ostrze oraz kapsułę Tridax. Statystyki Informacje o zestawie right|thumb|150px|Grafika promocyjna Icaraxa Icarax został wydany jako ekskluzywny zestaw zimą 2008 roku, można było go nabyć na LEGO.com albo w sklepach LEGO. Część w prawej ręce pozwala kręcić Obrotowymi Ostrzami Mroku, a przycisk na plecach pozwala rozszerzyć żebra, które uwalniają Kapsułę Tridax zawierającą cztery Pijawki Cienia. Zestaw liczy 159 części. Cytaty Ciekawostki *W przeciwieństwie do większości Makuta, którzy najechali Karda Nui, Icarax nie został oślepiony przez Maskę Życia, gdy Matoro użył jej do ożywienia Wielkiego Ducha, bowiem nie przebywał wtedy w Rdzeniu Wszechświata. *W obliczu śmierci Botara Helryx obawiała się, czy Icarax zdołał przebić się przez barierę mentalną agenta. Nie wiadomo, czy Makucie faktycznie się to udało. Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Icarax Linki zewnętrzne *Instrukcja budowy Makuty Icaraxa na LEGO.com Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Makuta Kategoria:Cień Kategoria:Bractwo Makuta Kategoria:Generacja 1